


the rock and the anchor

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, GTA AU, M/M, mute matt, sign language to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by tumblr user, Senpun. Adam Kovic and Matt Peake are fresh out of high school, living in Los Santos. Includes mute!Matt that deals with dissociation as well chronically depressed Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rock and the anchor

**Author's Note:**

> request fanfiction at roosterwhat.tumblr.com/ask!

 The city never sleeps, that’s what people say. As Adam sits atop the roof, he stares at the lights bright from the ground. Eventually he gets off the edge, moving to lay on his back, more interested in the night sky that was lit with stars and the moon. He didn’t even hear the door open, but he did feel Matt settle down beside him. Neither of them spoke, just laid there, enjoying the gorgeous sight.

 They’ve known each other for quite sometime, having met during freshman year of high school. Now that they’ve decided against college, they’re looking to either form a gang or join an established one. They haven’t decided which one was the best choice yet.

 Verbal communication wasn’t necessary with the two of them. Matt was mute, and Adam was selectively social, so silence was very normal for them. It meant gestures, facial expression, written communication, and occasionally sign language were just examples of how they were able to ‘chat’. Adam didn’t even know sign language until Matt come to be. He never really asked how Matt learned or the reason that he decided to, mostly because he knew that Matt would tell him if he wanted Adam to know.

 The thing is that Adam and Matt were stuck together, almost never separated. Adam needed Matt to be his rock, the thing that kept him eating and making sure that his meds have been taken. Matt got Adam up in the morning, made his food, checked on him, didn’t let him stay up way too late, and prevented the other from excessive drinking. It helped Adam out a lot, his depression less intense on most days. There were still days where Adam felt the crushing sadness that made him think negatively about self, and Matt would distract him sometimes. Other times, he let Adam sleep in and gave him sweets to get a smile out of him.

 For Matt, Adam was the anchor, the one that made him focus. It was to keep him from zoning out for too long, having to take care of the other. He didn’t allow himself to disconnect from reality because he had to make sure that Adam was fed, and that he didn’t harm himself. He couldn’t disassociate with Adam for the reason of guilt. He’d panic and worry over the older teen if he left him. It was the thing that made him stay in Los Santos, despite his past being filled with a new town every few months. It was a beneficial relationship that made it all work.

 A tug on his sleeve and he’s looking at Matt with a quizzical look. He saw the other smile before he turned on his side. Adam followed suit and they were staring at each other rather than the sky above them. It’s simply them staring into each other’s eyes. He can feel himself memorizing every detail of Matt, imprinting it to this memory. Brown disheveled hair that Adam matched to the color of a fresh bar of milk chocolate. Eyes that were light brown, and it reminded him of caramel in a way. He had a jacket a size too big for him that draped over his body, comfy and with room to grow into it. His shirt was a dark blue that seemed to somehow work with the black jacket, but Adam didn’t question it. His beard was freshly trimmed, it wasn’t hard to tell. It looked nice on him, or that could just be Adam’s bias towards him. His jeans looked wore and faded, most of Matt’s jeans looked like that however.

 It was nice to have this moment, but it made Adam’s heart beat faster than normal. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was blushing. He really couldn’t help, not when he found his feelings for the other long ago. They both knew that Adam was in love with Matt, it was painfully obvious, but no one officially brought it up. Not until now that is. He needed to say it out loud, had to get it out his chest. He whispered along with signing it to the other.

_**I think I’m in love with you.** _

 There really wasn’t a wait for a response. Matt just nodded and Adam felt his heart speed up more. That wasn’t what he wanted, no, he wanted a response. He already knew that Matt knows, so with a annoyed huff and a roll of his eyes, he spoke and signed at the same time.

_**Do you love me?** _

 Matt was good at hiding his emotions, his reactions. Adam wasn’t sure if he should hide or kiss the man. He still waited until Matt signed something back.

**_I do._ **

**_Will you go out with me?_ **

**_..No._ **

  _No, no, no._ Adam’s heart break, and his eyes start to tear up. Thoughts rush into his mind, blaming him for this mess. It was his fault that he brought it up. With little to no thinking, he jumped up and ran from the roof. Down the stairs, out the door, and into the streets of Los Santos.

 It would have been smart to have at least listened to why Matt said no, but he couldn’t hear that right now. Adam’s wandered the streets, ending up in the park somehow. He ignored his buzzing phone and laid down on the park bench. He didn’t cry, but he did think of all the things he could have done to prevent that from happening. What if Matt decides to abandon him, despite how guilty he’ll feel?

 Two hours later, he had the courage to look at his phone. His screen read [25 Missed Calls from: Matt Peake]. He sighed and texted Matt to meet him at the park. He didn’t know what he was going to say or do, but it was going to have to happen.

 Half an hour later, Matt appeared. Adam made himself sit up enough for Matt to sit down next to him. Matt made the first move this time, however, signing his message. 

**_You didn’t let me finish, idiot._ **

**_Then finish._ **

 There was a pause, but he sighed, shaking his head.

**_I’m new to relationships, okay? Maybe.. No labeling this and I’ll be better with accepting it. Kisses, hugs, cuddles, but no labels. Deal?_ **

**_Deal._ **

 Matt tugged on Adam’s shirt, making the other sit up fully. A soft kiss was pressed to Adam’s lips, and he felt himself smile. Labels weren’t needed when he was able to kiss Matt all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> kudo and comment?


End file.
